Starwars Cristmas carols
by BaronCat40
Summary: Basically a bunch of Christmas carols with Starwars items in them. Similar to my thing in the Lord of the Ring section. Not intended to copy anything.
1. The 12 days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me

A Sith lord shooting lightning

On the second day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me

Two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning

.

On the third day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me

Three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning

On the fourth day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me,

Four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

On the fifth day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me,

five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

On the sixth day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me,

Six droids a-bumbling, five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

On the seventh day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me,

Seven clones a-fighting, six droids a-bumbling, five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning

On the eighth day of Christmas, my Jedi gave to me,

Eight ewoks feasting, seven clones a-fighting, six droids a-bumbling, five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

On the ninth day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me

Nine Death Starts shooting, Seven clones a-fighting, six droids a-bumbling, five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

On the tenth day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me,

Ten rebels shouting, nine Death Stars shooting, seven clones a-fighting, six droids a-bumbling, five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me

Eleven wampas cuffing, ten rebels shouting, nine Death Stars shooting, seven clones a fighting, six droids a-bumbling, five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, a Jedi gave to me, twelve gold droids a-blabbing, eleven wampas cuffing, ten rebels shouting, nine Death Stars shooting, seven clones a fighting, six droids a-bumbling, five ships a-crashing, four Jedi dueling, three banthas lowing, two lightsabers glowing, and a Sith lord shooting lightning.

**Note: for those of you who don't know and don't want to get a dictionary, lowing means mooing or a similar noise and cuffing is another word for hitting or punching. Also, for all of you Lord of the Rings fans reading this, there is a similar story like this in that section as well. **


	2. We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas:

**This story, like the similar one in my Lord of the Rings version of this, has a setting, and tells a story: The Jedi are "Christmas caroling" outside Palpatine's door demanding to see Darth Sideos because they think he is harboring him. They are actually talking to Darth Maul until the end. **

We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

Now bring us that Sith lord now, now bring us that sith lord now, now bring us that sith lord now, or we cut off you arm.

We'll cut of you arm, we'll cut off your arm, we'll cut off your arm, with these lightsabers right here.

We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new arm

We'll cut off all you limbs, we'll cut off all your limbs, we'll cut off all your limbs, if you don't bring him here.

Stop rolling on the floor, stop rolling on the floor, stop rolling on the floor, or head might go bowling.

We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a mercy Christmas, and a mutilated new year.

You head is rolling 'round now, you head is rolling 'round now, your head is rolling 'round now, just bring him down here.

Your torso is cut in half, your torso is cut in half, your torso is cut in half, I'll quarter it right now.

We wish you a deadly Christmas, we wish you a deadly Christmas, we wish you a deadly Christmas, and an expensive new year.

We don't care if you can't move, we don't care if you can't move, we don't care if you can't move, for you can still yell

The ambulance is broken down, the ambulance is broken down, the ambulance is broken down, so you'll just bleed to death (1).

We wish you a burnt up Christmas, we wish you a burnt up Christmas, we wish you a burnt up Christmas, and a bloody new year!

"I'm the sith lord, you dolts!" said Palpatine

"Help requested. Extremely dangerous sith lord," said Mace Windu into a comlink

"Equipped to deal with him, we are."

"But he called us dolts! That hurt my feelings! I can't fight as well anymore!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Obi-Wan.

**Yes, I know that lightsabers cauterize the wounds so you can't bleed to death, hence the merry Christmas line for that section. Poetic license, okay?**


End file.
